Entwined Forever
by nvrfarbehind
Summary: I'm going to finish this eventually...it's full of fluff and sunshine..you know ya love that shteamy twilight fluff :
1. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

I woke up, hearing the rain crash angrily against the window. I noticed that pulsing cold that warmed my heart feeling wasn't present. I sat up wondering where my angel was. I searched the room with me eyes finally settling on Edward, sitting like a statue in a chair as if the gods sculpted him themselves. His eyes were closed, a peaceful smile placed delicately on his perfect face.. He smiled and said "Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to have a human moment?"

"I'll be right back, don't move."

He chuckled as he said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I hurried off to the bathroom as fast as could, hoping that I wouldn't fall and hurt myself again. Oops. I tripped on my own feet and went down.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Dang it.

"Yes, I am fine." I had some minor carpet burns, nothing I haven't experienced numerous times before.

I turned on the water in the shower and stepped in. I let the warm, inviting water run over me, caressing each care away, but my thoughts betrayed me. "Oh my gosh, last night Edward _proposed_!!" I suddenly got nervous. I tried to calm down and wash my hair, but I kept shaking and soon the hyperventilating started. I never answered him. I love him and I want to marry him, but now? I am only in high school. Why would his condition of being changed be marriage? Does he like to torture me? No, certainly not, he hated himself after he thought I commited suicide because he left me.

I noticed my fingers became pruny, so I got out and dried off. I tried to think of what I was going to say, but in the middle of my thoughts I hear "Bella, you sure are taking a long time, are you alright?"

"Again, yes I am fine. I'll be right out." I tried to take as much time as possible to brush my hair and teeth and put some clothes on, but I was busted, I couldn't waste anymore time. I stood for a moment to analyze the reflection staring back at me. Plain, that's all I was. I hurried back to my room. He ran up to me and engulfed me into a hug. His lips traveled all over my face, down my neck, to my shoulders and my collarbone, finally up to my lips. I couldn't think, everything got cloudy, but I did my best to clear my hazy mind.

"Edward. _Edward_. Edward, listen to me. We _need_ to talk." He gave me this worred look.

"Bella is something wrong?" He looked as if he were human, like his heart was being ripped out. Like he would cry.

"We just need to talk."

"What about? Is this about Jacob? If that's what you want, I'll leave, I'll do whatever I can fo-"

"Stop Edward, I just want to straighten some things up." He still looked worried, but sat down on my bed anyways. "You proposed, correct?" He nodded very shakily. "And I never answered, correct?" Again, he nodded. "Well, here is the thing. I want to marry you."

"You want to marry me...and?"

"I want to marry you, period." All traces of worry were gone and in it's place was scrutiny.

"I thought you were opposed to marriage." I climbed up on the bed in front of him and took his face in my hands.

"I was, but who cares what our school thinks, I'll have you, and you'll have me. End of story." He smiled

"Well, I believe our story will go on for awhile, love, since we never die." He grinned.

"Ha ha, you are so funny."


	2. Nervous Habits

**Nervous Habits**

**(A/N: this is Bella thinking about this week k?)**

Edward soon left to make the "necessary preparations". Watch, it'll end up being a ring or something. Hell, he might even buy me my wedding dress. Ugh. I may be okay with getting married, but the preperations still scare the living crap out of me.

What's even more ugh is talking to Charlie about me getting married. Wait, no, Renee is even worse. Double ugh. Since I was a kid, when I get nervous, I start falling...and tripping...and getting my self hurt randomly. This is not going to be an easy couple of days.

**(A/N: ok thinking is over...story time!)**

"Bella, could you come down here?" Uh oh, he should have already left for work. I hope he doesn't know about what's happening right now. "BELLA?"

"Dad, I'm coming. Just hold on a second." There he was sitting in the kitchen, he looked...flustered. "What's the matter?"

"Well, Bella, um, your mom is coming down this week. She's been missing you. She's gonna stay with us for a few days." He tried to smile, but I knew he was nervous. They haven't seen each other in years. He's never gotten completely over her.

"When is she coming?" He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"She's coming tonight." Breathe Bella, breathe. Relax. God, please don't pass out. "She's going to be staying downstairs, so instead of you leaving today to do whatever you do on Sundays, please clean up a little, and make our house look nice for her."

"O-o-kay dad." He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned toward me.

"I'm nervous too, but don't start falling Bells, wouldn't want as soon as your mother comes, you be in the hospital" he chuckled as he left.

This is not good. Renee coming the same week I'm becoming engaged? Talking to them both at the same time? Oi.

I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. My legs started to feel wobbly, I was going down. Before I even hit the ground, cool, stone strong arms caught my fall.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you feeling well?" The concern and love in his eyes washed away my nervousness, but only for a moment. "You were just standing and then you started to fall."

"I'm okay, it's just a nervous habit." He looked puzzled "When I am nervous, I start tripping, falling, fainting...things like that" I tried to smile at him, but it was weak.

He sat me down on the couch. "Love, why are you nervous? Is it that you are moving into a house full of vampires? You've never been afraid before."

"Moving? I thought I was just getting engaged?"

He smiled, "Well, I thought that you could just move out of here, and move in with me. Plus, Alice is giong to want to take you shopping...a lot."

"O-o-kay." Great, another thing to announce...and more shopping is in my future. Crap.

"Now darling, why are you nervous?"

"I'm nervous because Renee has decided to come visit, and will be here tonight",gulp,"she's going to be staying all week." I feel like throwing up "I can barely talk to them separate, let alone together."

"Bella, don't be nervous. I will be with you." I felt a tid bit better. "Oh, and Carlisle and Esme already said yes to our plans, and this morning I bought a bed for us." I began to blush as realization of what he just said hit him. "Well, I mean for you to sleep on and for me to lay next to you on, I didn't mean "us" to uh, well..." I laughed, I don't think I have ever heard him stumble on words like that.

"I know what you meant Edward." He kissed me and this time, he let go a little more. His fingers tangled through my hair and my tounge begged entrance through his lips. He had control, but wouldn't let me in. He pulled back.

"Bella, not yet." Poo. "What are we going to do today, love?" Oh no, I have to get ready for Renee.

"I have to get the house ready, I have to clean, cook, make her a bed. Oh" I tried to get up and get started, but of course I tripped, flipped, and landed on my backside. "Ow"

"Oh my silly Bella, will you ever get rid of this nasty habit?" He chuckled and picked me up. "Let's get started, love."


	3. Arrival of Renee

**Arrival of Renee**

I cleaned and cleaned all day, minorly injuring my self, but I still got it done. Edward left to go get something that he was very secretive about. Charlie came home around five and just walked round like a nervous reck.. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty. Only an hour till he left to pick her up from the airport. That gave me at least two hours to think of what I am going to say to her. I quickly changed clothes and started dinner.

I decided I was going to cook Mexican Chicken since Renee loved it and Charlie had finally gotten used to Mexicanish type food when I heard someone walking in the hall.

"Edward?" No answer. "_Edward_?" Still no answer. "EDWARD?"

"Boo!" I jumped about twenty feet into the air! Alice lunged at me but catching me as we fell to the kitchen floor. I felt no jostle.

I struggled to get out of her locked arms. "Alice, that was so not funny! You could have gaven me a heart attack..or something!!" She became curled up in a ball, giggling like a little girl.

After she composed herself and after I gave her the look that says you are completely mad, she said "Are you really nervous about talking to Renee. Are you nervous about getting married..and becoming a vampire?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but I've always had a craving for blood, so it's perfect." In return, she gave me the look like I was completely mad. "KIDDING! Uh oh, maybe I am mad, Renee is going to flip.

"Your mom is going to be furious. I can tell."

"I know, but Edward will be there."

"Ok Bella, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She was right, my mom would be furious. She'll throw a huge fit, and say I'm way to young. Oi. I can here it now.

"Bella, are you completely crazy??" She would pull me into a room away from Charlie. "Look what happened when I got married right out of high school!!" She would try to whisper, but it would come out as more of a screamish whisper. Oi.

By the time seven thirty rolled around I was tripping like crazy. I don't think there is one thing in this house I hadn't knocked over. I sat at the table debating over wether I should set a place for Edward. In the middle of my debate I heard my love whistling. I ran up to the front door, threw it open, jumped, and engulfed him in a hug, only to realize, it was Mike. Ugh.

"Bella, I didn't know you liked me that much." He was grinning...gross.

"I thought you were Edward, sorry." I could see the disapointment on his face when I said those cold words.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with some homework sometime? I'm doing really bad in English and I thought you woud be a good tutor." I knew he was just trying to get me away from Edward, but he is really bad in English.

"Ok, Mike, but some other time. Goodnight." I shut the door in his face.

"Bella, now was that very nice? To just shut the door in someone's face?"

"Edward!" He was laughing hystericaly.

"That was quite funny how you jumped on Mike like that, were you planning on doing that to me?" He said between guffaws.

"Ha-ha! Um, should I set a place for you at the table?"

Edward rolled his eyes "I'll tell them I already ate." He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed his nose up and down the side of my neck sending sparks down my spine. We started kissing nice and slow. "I can't wait untill I get to kiss you the way I want to kiss you." We smiled into the kiss, but suddenly his lips became stiff, as well as his body.

"Charlie?"

"And Renee."

The door opened and mom came running through. "Bella, sweetheart, I have missed you. Oh!" She almost squeezed the life out of me with her bear hug. "Hello Edward. It's nice to see you again." She didn't sound like it was that nice.

"It's nice to see you too and you Chief Swan." My father shook his hand but eyed him suspiciously.

"Mom, Dad, I made dinner. Edward is going to join us, but he already ate." I wonder why Charlie never put up a big deal about Edward never eating.

Dinner was pretty boring. Mother filled us in on all of her trends that she has been following and Charlie talked about fishing and how the police force was doing. Every few seconds Edward and I would steal glances at each other while his cool leg rubbed up against mine from the other side of the table.

After everyone was done, I decided it was time to have the talk. Edward gave me an assuring smile "Mom, Dad, we need to talk, while we are _all_ together." They looked suspiciously at Edward. They unwillingly followed us into the livingroom, worried about what they would hear next.

"Mom, Dad, I'm engaged to Edward. We will be moving in together." Shock radiated from their faces. "This is what I want, and I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"Bella, you are too young to be moving out and to be getting engaged." Renee told me, "There will be no more of this nonsense." I was angry.

"I _am_ moving out. I love Edward and his family and they love me. I love you guys too, but I have made up my mind." Charlie's face was a flushed crimson. "I will be here for the next few days and then I will be gone."

I noticed Edward hadn't said anything the whole time, he just kept holding my hand and encouragingly squeezing it. Finally he spoke. "I know you two must be upset, but it is true, I do love her, with all my heart. I want us to be together, but I don't want it to be on angry terms with you two." Charlie's face suddenly calmed, could he be accepting this?

"Edward, I have been angry toward you, when you left, she died basically." Renee was about to let all hell break loose.

"Bella? ARE YOU MAD?! This cannot happen. You are too young."

"I am old enough, have you forgotten that I am eighteen? I can do what I want, but what I want is this, Edward and I, together, with your permission. But, if you won't give it, then I have to go on my own." Hurt washed over Charlie's face, but he stayed silent. "Mom, please don't be angry, I've supported you in everything, can't you please support me now?"

"Do you really love him? Would you give him your life?" _You don't even know._

"Yes, yes I would. I love him so much a day without him is like a day without the sun. Like a flower, eventually I will wilt and die."

She thought for a moment. "Marry him, but promise me that you will always be my Bella. If anything happens, come back to me." She was still angry, but it was softer. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

Charlie stepped forward from where he had retreated, with tears in his eyes. "Bells, I love you so much. You are my little girl. I hate watching you move on, but I can't stop it. I want you to stay, but I know you can't, so all I can do it be there for you."

I threw my arms around him, tears pouring like the rain that began to fall outside. "Thanks dad. Thanks mom". I hugged too.

"Thank you very much, I'll take good care of her." He shook my parents hands and said "Now, I must go, I still have things to do. Goodnight" With a wink toward me, he left.

I talked with them a little longer about my plans, then bid them goodnight to pack a little and get some rest. I was so tired from the stress, I slept a dreamless night.


	4. Moving Out, Moving In

.

**Moving Out, Moving In.**

The next morning I woke up so scatter brained. My room is the messiest it's ever been. I couldn't decide what to pack, but then I realized, I wasn't just going to stay for awhile, I was permanetly moving in, I need to pack everything! Edward has found me a dresser with a mirror and has gotten a bed for us, well for me. (**A/N: lol...I bet it won't be just for her for long ;)** ) I wonder what life will be like with them. It will be different, that's for sure. I was already told that I was going to be forced not took, but _forced_ to go to the mall with Alice and Rosalie. Oi.

"Bella?" It was Charlie.

"Yes Dad?" He was looking sad.

"Bella, your mother and I want to see you downstairs when you get a moment." I wonder what this is all about. They couldn't possibly be taking back their permission. "You don't have to come now, just when you get a second, okay honey?"

"Sure Dad." He smiled and walked out the door. He didn't look like he was going to take my permission away. No matter what, I was feeling dizzy anyway. If they said that I couldn't go, I would feel horrible. Not that they said no, but that I would leave anyway. I hurrried up and finished, finally everything was in boxes and ready to go. I walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip and put my self in a world of hurt before I left.

"Mom, Dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" The looked up from the conversation they were having.

"Bella, are you positively sure this is what you want? To leave us?" She looked like she could burst out into sobs.

"Yes Mom, I love Edward, I want to be with him."

"If this is really what you want, your father and I have something to give you." She smiled and handed me two boxes. I opened the first it held a sparkling, silver necklace in it that was engraved "love is forever" on it.

"It's beautiful." I felt the tears come.

"Your mother and I think that it would be a great reminder of how much we love you and that it's forever." I ran over and hugged the both of them. "Open the other one." I obeyed. It was a paper.

"You got me a piece of paper?" I didn't want to sound bratty, but it was strange. My mom started to laugh.

"Turn it over silly." She was still laughing when I gasped.

"8,000 dollars? Where, Why, How?"

"It's for you, for your wedding and anything else you might ever need, maybe even for college." My mom sounded hopefull, but hopefully I'll have plenty of time for college.

"Thank you both so much. I love you." I gave them each hugs, when Edward knocked on the door. "I guess it's time."

After an hour of moving things out into Emmett's huge truck, it was time for goodbyes.

"Goodbye Bells, I will miss you cooking for me." He smiled through tears.

"I'll miss cooking for you, but when I come visit, I promise I'll cook for you again."

"Bella, I love you so much honey, remember, you will come and visit me in Jacksonville."

"I will mom, I love you." I hugged them both, I love you's and tears were exchanged. Charlie shook hands with Edward and we were gone. On to start a new chapter of my life. A chapter that will be much different than any other chapter in my life.

Once we arrived at my new home, we sat out in the car for a minute. I was nervous. I think Edward could tell. I started hyperventilating.

"Angel, breathe, breathe, that's good. Now, don't be nervous, we all love you and want you to move in. There is nothing to be nervous about." He kissed me, letting it go farther. As far as letting me kiss back a little.

"I can't wait till I can kiss you." Edward's eyes seemed to light up with the words "till I can kiss you"

"I can't wait either, it will be soon, very soon."

Edward like the speed of lightning had almost all the boxes upstairs in his room by the time I had made it into the house.

"Bella, this is so exciting. Tomorrow we'll have to go shopping!" Alice bounced down the stairs like a child in a candy store. "We'll get your hair fixed too!" She was smiling like a puppy that had just got it's ears scratched.

"Alice, you know I hate shopping." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get over it, if you are going to be living with us, you will have to square with the fact that we shop...a lot."

"Fine...ugh..." She grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Bella!"

Edward came up from me and grabbed me around the waist. "I'm done, it's all unpacked and ready for you, wanna come upstairs?" He started kissing my neck and carrying me up the stairs. He sat me down outside his, our room. He slowly opened the door. It was great. The couch was there but now there was a four poster, dark black bed with a matching dresser with all my things on it. There was my rocking chair in the corner and a new computer. By the computer sat my new phone and car keys, to the new car he bought, which of course was a "necessity" to him.

"Edward thank you, for everything. It's great." He started kissing me and between kisses I could hardly say "but was the car, new computer, and phone necessary?"

"You are part of our family now and it was needed. Your computer was too out of date and not fast enough, you didn't have a cell phone, and your truck was out of date and not fast enough. Trust me, when I change you, you will hate the speed your truck goes."

My new car was beautiful it was a Silver Mercedes Benz with tinted windows. I did love it. "Thank you Edward. I appriciate it. I love you." I kissed him, with force, lots of force. I let go of him. He was smiling a slight goofy smile, like it was his first time getting kissed. I couldn't help but to start giggling.

"Are you laughing at me? I am a vampire, I wouldn't laugh at me." He looked like he could pounce. "I suggest you stop laughing."

I couldn't stop laughing. He crouched down a little lower. "Don't you dare."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!." With that he pounced on me and we fell backwards onto the bed as I laughed the whole way down. I tried to free myself, but he had me pinned. There was no escape.

"Let me go Edward."

"Never." I tried to dazzle him. "It won't work, I am strong. You must realize I will never let you go, I love you Bella Swan." He kissed me. "I'll love you for every second of every day for the rest of eternity."

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." This started a very intense kissing session, where most lines were crossed, but of course when for once we were getting serious, Emmett and Rosalie walk in.

"Woah, Edward, finally some action." Edward threw a pillow at him and Emmett just doubled over in laughter.

"You guys should come down, Esme cooked dinner for Bella." Rosalie was trying to be nice.

"Thank you for coming and getting us, Rosalie." I smiled at her and she smiled back, maybe this will be a new beginning for us.

Edward slowly and reluctantly released me and we walked hand in hand, fingers entwined downstairs together.


	5. Action, Finally!

**Action, Finally!!**

After we, well I ate the dinner that Esme made, Edward scooped me up bridal style and hauled me up the stairs, leaving kisses everywhere uncovered. He put me down so that I could change into more comfortable clothing. It didn't really matter that he was in the room, so I started undressing, but I noticed Edward was staring, no, gawking.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I started to giggle.

His face came back to focus "Uh, yeah, um, I'll give you a minute." He ran out the door faster than ever. I was laughing hysterically.

After I got dressed, Alice ran in. "Bella! What did you do?? Edward is downstairs...STUTTERING!!" I laughed ever more hysterically. "He has lost it!! What happened?"

"He saw me changing" I said between guffaws. She started in on the laughing too.

"I don't think he's ever seen a girl in anything less than a shirt and pants, or dress. HAHAHAHAHAH." She ran downstairs screaming "EDWARD, OH EDDIE , SHE'S DRESSED NOW!!"

I was gasping for breath when Edward came in. He looked shocked and scared. I decided to play a joke on him. **(A/N: this sounds very unbella ish, but now that she's gonna be a vamp someday. it seems bella-ish...oh well..this is my story!!lol)** I have never done anything like this, but what the hell. I shoved Edward back onto the bed. "Edward, was that the first time you had seen anybody with their shirt off?" I said very innocently.

"N-no-well, yes." He looked down embarresed. I took off my shirt and flung it on him. I walked up to him and started to take my bra off in his face and the plan was to tease him and make him think I was, then I was gonna to say "nope, you'll have to wait.", but having bad luck, who walks in? Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They always come in at the worst times.

"WOAH!! NO WAY!" They all said together.

"I-i was just..uh..." I stammered, but then Edward regained consiousness again.

"She was showing me a stain on her bra...yeh." They all rolled their eyes.

"Admit it Edward, you were about to finally get some action." He pounced on Jasper and they fought all the way downstairs. It sounded painful.

"So, uh, Bella, have any plans for tonight?" Rosalie eyed me suspiciously.

"No..?" The girls smiled, Emmett had already gone downstairs to join in on the action.

"So, you and Edward aren't doing anything?" I sighed.

"No..."

"Ok, that's all we wanted to know."

"That's all? You weren't going to take me to the mall or make me be your barbie doll?" The laughter that statement pulled from them shook the room.

"No...unless you want us to." Alice said looking at me with fake suspicion.

"Alice and I just wanted to know if we should keep anyone from intruding tonight in case there was anything going on." It was my turn to throw something. I reached over grabbed some pillows and chunked them at them. They ran off laughing and screaming. I then realized I still had my shirt off, so I decided it was time to put it back on. I heard Edward come up the stairs, so I crawled under the covers and waited for him to wrap his arms around me.

"Bella, I love you." he said as he laid on the bed. "But please stop trying to make it hard for me to wait untill after the wedding."

"Edward, I know, I was just teasing you, I'm sorry." I couldn't help but yawning.

"Your so cute when you are tired." I blushed, when he says I am cute, it makes me get those sparks in my stomache.

"I will miss your heartbeat and your blush when I change you, but, you will be with me forever. Now go to sleep you have long days ahead of you." I snuggled closer to his body and he held me tighter. His breath and touch sang their own lullaby to me and I soon fell asleep dreaming of my future.


End file.
